Twilight Revamped
by TwilightSagaFreak
Summary: It's Twilight again but this time they're all human! Beware for some changes. I am Bella and Edward all the way. This story is not for Jacob fans. OOC at first. BxE AxJ RxEm First FanFic R
1. Forks

Twilight Revamped

Chapter 1: Forks

BPOV

I was at the Phoenix airport with my mum, Renee and my step-dad, Phil. When I was about to board on my plane to Seattle, Renee came up to me and said, "Are you sure you want to live in Forks." Argh, this was the question my mum had never stopped bothering me with. Man, she really is starting to annoy me. "Yes, mum, I want to live in Forks. I mean it'll be nice to catch up with Charlie and who knows, I might meet a couple of cute boys." Charlie was my dad and he lives in the rainy town of Forks as Chief Swan. Well, as for boys, I was hoping to meet «"the one", you know, your soul mate. So far, nothing.

"Ok…. Bella, don"t forget to email me!!!", said Renee too cheerfully.

I hugged my mum and Phil goodbye as I went to the plane that was going to Seattle. The trip to Forks would be two hours to reach the Seattle airport where Charlie was picking me up then it would take an hour through Port Angles and another hour to reach Forks.

Two hours later and the plane landed in the Seattle airport. I stood up, got my luggage, and saw Charlie in the car park with the cruiser. I said, "Hey dad." Charlie replied nervously, "Hey Bells long time, no see and er… Jacob said hi." I flinched at the mention of Jacob. Jacob… well we go back a long way. I hated him. I really hated him but he was in love with me. I didn"t return it though. Anyway Charlie was best friends with Billy, Jacob"s father. "Dad, tell Jacob to piss off! "

CPOV

I was waiting for Bella to come and see me. I quickly spotted Bella as she came up to me. Bella said, "Hey dad." I replied, "Hey Bells long time, no see. And err…Jacob said hi." Bella flinched. I knew she hated Jacob but I think that they"ll be good together. "Dad, tell Jacob to piss off!", Bella replied. Wow. That shocked me. I never knew that she had that in her. "No, I won"t.", I answered. Bella replied, "Then fuck off!" Ouch. That hurt me. "Fine.", I said bitterly. I"m going to have to tell Jacob off or Bella will be the death of me.

BPOV

What. Jacob said hi. Charlie responded, "No, I won"t." Urgh, now Charlie is really pissing me off. I said angrily, "Then fuck off!" I stormed in the car when Charlie got in and said, "Just so you know, I got you a car." What!! Charlie gave me a car? Charlie said, "A 2009 Lamborghini Gallardo LP560, to be precise." What!!! Charlie got me a fucking 2009 Lamborghini Gallardo LP560. But how? I just stood there, shocked that Charlie brought me a millionaire"s car. But to tell you the truth I don"t really care. "How?", I replied. Charlie answered, "There"s a new family, The Cullens, and well, I told them about you and what you like. Apparantly you and Edward, the youngest son, have similar tastes so I told him what cars he likes, and well he likes Lamborghini's. Well, I asked him, "How much are they?" and he said, "Don"t worry I"ll pay for it. So he"s going to meet you today, if that"s ok." Could he really be my soulmate? I'd like to hope so. "Yeah, sure.", I replied.


	2. Meetings

_**Chapter 2 – Meetings**_

**EPOV**

I remember the day when Chief Swan welcomed us to Forks. **(AN: Bella and Edward are neighbors.) **It was that day that Charlie told me about Bella. Ever since that day, I couldn't wait to meet her. Charlie mentioned that Bella and I have heaps in common. Could she be my soul mate? Here I am, in the 2009 Lamborghini Gallardo LP560, waiting for Bella and Charlie to arrive. I daydreamed about what Bella looked like when I heard a cop siren. Ah, Charlie and Bella were here. I opened the car door. A few seconds later, the cruiser's door opened revealing Charlie and a girl that I presumed was Bella. She had wavy brunette hair, warm chocolate eyes and her lips. Oh god, her lips looked soft and silky. I couldn't help but wonder what my lips would feel on hers. I walked up to her when she suddenly tripped. She tripped over thin air. She must be clumsy, but I didn't care. Luckily, I grabbed her before she fell on the pavement. I stared in her eyes and I felt like I could see her soul. Kind, selfless, responsible and caring. I lifted her up so she could stand on her feet. I held my hand out and said a bit too excitedly, "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. I brought you your Lamborghini and I'm also your neighbour." What if she didn't want to shake my hand? What if she had a boyfriend? When she shook my hand, I felt a spark of electricity going up my veins. I stared at Bella and she stared at me. My sister, Alice told me that she felt a spark when she met her boyfriend, Jasper, 2 years ago. Since then, they have been inseparable. Bella is the one for me. I just know it. I saw Bella break out of a… trance was it? I'm glad I can do that to _my_ Bella. Wait. _My_ Bella? Oh how I wish she was mine.

**BPOV**

On the way to Forks, I just stared at my surroundings. Everything was green, too green. When we finally arrived in Forks, Charlie tried to have a conversation with me, but as always, he doesn't speak much. He just does it. I fell into a nice daydream featuring what Edward looked like, when Charlie halted to a stop. As I woke up from my daydream, I opened the car door. In the driveway, I saw a handsome man that was tall and lean. He had messy bronze hair, emerald eyes and oh my god. His lips. They were perfection. I couldn't help but wonder what my lips would feel on his. He walked up to me and of course, I just had to trip. I felt two warm hands around my waist just before I fell. I looked up and saw him staring at me. He lifted me up on my feet. He held his hand out and said, "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. I brought you your Lamborghini and I'm also your neighbour." Ah. So this is the Edward Cullen Charlie was telling me about. Who knew he would be so handsome? Not me. He put his hand forward as if he gave a handshake. Wait. Does that mean he wants to talk to me? A normal plain Jane. I doubt it. He must have a girlfriend judging he's so handsome. At the thought of Edward having a girlfriend made me feel… what was the word for it. The closest I could think of was jealous. Wait? I'm jealous? That's a first. Hesitantly I shook his hand. When I shook his hand, I felt a spark of electricity going up my veins. I just stared at Edward and he stared at me. My older brother Emmett (Emmett lives in Forks) told me that he felt a spark when he met his girlfriend, Rosalie, 2 years ago. Since then, they have been inseparable. Edward is the one for me. I just know it.

Wait a minute. Emmett mentioned that he had a best friend called Edward. Could this be the Edward he was talking about? I decided to ask Edward. "Hello Edward. I'm Bella Swan." I said breaking the trance. I thought I heard him mumble something like "I know." Ok. Time to start the attack. "Do you have a best friend and what's his name?" I said unknowingly. Edward took a breath and answered, "Yes I do and his name's Emmett Swan." I smirked; glad that he didn't know I was his sister. OK. Getting ready for phase 2. Here it goes. "Can I meet him?" Edward answered, "Sure he's inside." So here, we are walking towards Dad's house. I opened the door and went inside. I went to the living room and saw Emmett with his face back to me. I walked towards him and said childishly, "Hey Emmy-Bear."

He turned around and said, "Hey sis, how was the flight?"

I answered back, "Good. How are you and Rose doing?" Emmett answered excitedly, "We're doing great. And you, Bells? Find anybody you like?" Should I tell him my new foundly infatuation with Edward Cullen? I decided I would tell him. So I replied, "Well, there is one guy I like." "Spill, Bells, Spill." Emmett responded enthusiastically. "OK. Fine. Its Edward, your best friend." I stared at Emmett to say something. Emmett said happily, "I knew it. I tried to tell Charlie that you might fall for Edward. But he's still keen on getting Jacob and you together." What the fuck. Charlie still wants me to fall in love with that dog. No fucking way. I replied angrily, "What the fuck. There is no way I'm going to fall for Jacob, even if he was the last person on earth, I wouldn't go a hundred miles near him." "I know." murmured Emmett. When I was about to go see Edward, the door burst open with Edward standing. So, Edward had heard everything. I said to Edward amused, "Did you hear everything?" He replied, "Yes I did." I just stared at Edward in his astonishingly beautiful emerald eyes. Surprisingly, he stared back. We were moving closer to each other as if we were opposite ends of a magnet igniting. I thought he's finally going to kiss me. When we were close as possible we got interrupted by a cough. I turned around and saw Charlie. Oh my god. He saw everything. I was too shocked to say anything. I was also angry with Charlie for ruining the moment. I said, "Thanks for fucking ruining everything!". Charlie didn't say anything. He just walked off, to wherever he is, for all I care. I stormed off in angst, with Edward in tow. It was only seconds later that I heard the doorbell ring.

* * *

_A cliff-hanger and finally some Jacob bashing. Chapter 3, coming your way!  
_


	3. Jacob Bashing Spoiler

This is just a preview of what is to come in Chapter 3

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Jacob Bashing! (Spoiler)**

**BPOV**

"Who's at the door? I didn't invite anybody." I was confused. I didn't invite anybody and as far as I know, Charlie didn't either. I assumed it must've been one of Emmett's friends. At least, that was what I hoped it was. But how wrong was I.

The knocking didn't stop and I heard a familiar husky voice. I instantly recognised it as the one and only, fucking Jacob Black. Oh no, what the fuck is Jacob doing here. Jacob yelled, as the door that separated us from him couldn't escape from his loud voice, "Come on Bells, let me in." Bloody Jacob, does he ever learn. I quickly had a flashback from when Jacob called me Bells, and I hated it because of the lusty way he said it. I shivered. What's the worst he can do? Insult me? I can get away with that. My brain was saying, 'let him in. He'll come in anyway' but my heart was saying, 'don't let him in, he's a fucking bastard'. I agreed with my heart about him being a fucking bastard, but then, people can change. It was an exhausting battle, mentally, but in the end I decided to wait until he came in himself.

**JPOV**

Where the fuck is fucking Bells. What the hell! I'll just storm in! I moved backwards slowly and moving forward with all I could muster and knocked that door to splinters. After all, I have a black belt. As soon as the door was knocked off its hinges, I looked up and saw _my_ Bells with a person no other than a Cullen. What the fuck was he doing here? Was he trying to steal _my_ Bella? Only one way to find out. I yelled at Mr _fucking_ Cullen, "how dare you steal my girl!" hoping to see him admit that he a crush on _my_ Bella. _My_ Bella flinched for a moment and spoke up, "One, I'm not your girl, and I've never been. Two, what the _fuck _are you doing here!" So Bella obviously had some guts in her. Too bad she doesn't know. I smirked, hoping to irk Bella. "You soon will be and Charlie sent me here.", I retorted, hoping that she'll give up this _bloody_ ridiculous argument. She looked at me with hate and yelled at me, "Are you _fucking_ insane or what." I quickly yelled back at her, angry with Bella, "If I was _fucking_ insane, you'll be _fucking_ mine,_ fucking_ right now!" Bella went quiet. She obviously didn't have anything left in her to come back at me. I smiled, moving to Mr_ fucking _Cullen, whichever one he was. To me they were all the same. "And, who the _fuck _are you? A _fucking_ bastard?" His eyes were brimming with hate. "No, I'm your worst nightmare!", he screamed at me. "What's that, _fucking_ Lucifer!", I retorted. I could see his fists tighten, getting ready to fight me. I smirked, Yes, this is what I wanted. The winner will get Bella, and this time, I won't lose. Bella, apparently seeing his fists tighten as well, leapt between Mr Cullen and me. I said to Bella, angry that she had prevented what I had wanted to do, "Come on, Bells; let him fight like a man." Bella, obviously angry at me, yelled, "One, don't call me Bells and two, he's a man. You're just a _fucking _bastard who deserves to die in a _fucking _psychiatric ward!" Mr Cullen, seeing his chance, struck a blow at me. Finally. I punched back; the fight was on. He kept on punching me; I kept on punching him back, while Bella stared in horror. My nose had started to bleed but I kept on going. I gave him a black eye; he gave me black eye. With a kick I aimed at Mr Cullen's face and as always, my aim was never wrong. He stumbled back and it seemed I would win. I threw one more kick, but then everything went wrong. He grabbed my foot, twisted it, lifted me up and threw me out the window. I couldn't believe it. Me, a black belt champion had lost against Mr _fucking_ Cullen. This wasn't the end; just the beginning. And I would see too it that I wouldn't lose next time. I ran away, vowing that one day, Bella would be mine!


End file.
